Double Date, Turned Triple
by missmartian369
Summary: Cassie, Tim, Jaime and Traci go on a double date. Along the way they run into Jaime's friends, Brenda and Paco, and their date becomes a triple date. They are all friends hanging out with each other, so everyone is going to have fun...…..right?


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing mainly a TimxCassie story so I hope you all enjoy!**

**I don't own anything Young Justice or Disney related.**

* * *

"No." Tim said.

"Come on Tim!" Cassie exclaimed.

"No Cassie!" Tim said again, not looking away from his computer screen.

It was Saturday and the two of them were currently hanging out at Wayne Manor in the living room. Tim was doing detective work on his computer and Cassie was silently watching TV. Eventually Cassie mentioned to Tim that she was excited for their date later-on tonight, which made Tim pause and ask what she was talking about. This ended up resulting in their current argument now.

"Tim you promised!" Cassie said.

"I did not promise to go out that particular night Cassie." Tim replied.

"Yes you did! You just don't remember." Cassie argued.

"Cassie I'm sure I would have remembered if I had promised to go out with you later tonight. I don't remember doing such a thing, so therefore I didn't promise to go out." Tim said.

"Oh really?" Cassie said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tim said, finally looking up from his computer screen to face her.

Cassie said nothing as she pulled out her phone and went to her voice recording app and pressed play on a recording that was done about a week ago.

"_You know Cassie, we should go out and do something fun." Tim said._

"_What?" Cassie asked._

"_I said we should do something fun together." Tim said._

"_Wait….really?! You mean it?!" Cassie said excitedly._

"_Yeah I do." Tim said, smiling._

"_Awesome! What do you want to do?" Cassie asked excitedly._

"_I'm down for whatever so why don't you decide what we do. You can pick the day and time, too, and I'll make myself available." Tim said._

"_Really?! Ok!" Cassie said, and then started going through her calendar on her phone to pick a day, "How about next Saturday night?" she asked._

"_That's fine. I'm actually not doing anything that day." Tim said, "Any particular reason why you picked next Saturday night?" he asked._

"_Something is happening that night and I think it'll be fun to go to." Cassie answered, "You sure it's okay that we go out that night?" she asked._

"_I'm positive." Tim said, smiling._

"_You won't back out?" Cassie asked._

"_No I won't back out Cas." Tim said with a laugh._

"_You promise?" Cassie asked._

"_I promise." Tim said._

"_Yay! This is going to be so fun! I can't wait!" Cassie exclaimed._

The recording stopped and Cassie looked at Tim with a blank stare and raised eyebrow. Tim looked back-and-forth from Cassie and her phone. He couldn't believe it.

"I….uh…..I honestly thought that-!" Tim started, but then paused as he realized something, "Wait you recorded me?!" he exclaimed.

"You bet your ass I did." Cassie said, "You've done this before Tim, so I took it upon myself to start recording our conversations just in case I come across a situation like this to prove to you that we indeed had plans." She added.

Tim could not believe it. Does he really make promises and just goes back on them like that? Sure he honestly forgets sometimes, but that doesn't make it any better.

"I'm sorry Cassie." Tim said, looking down, "I can't believe I've been so insensitive lately. I'm going to try and be better." He added.

"Yeah you have." Cassie said, but then she smiled, "But I'm glad you realized what you've been doing and you're planning on doing better." She added.

Tim only nodded.

"And this date tonight will be a good start." Cassie said.

"Wait what?" Tim said, looking back up at her.

"Our date tonight Tim. The one that you totally forgot about. The one where I had to show you the reco-!" Cassie said but Tim interrupted her.

"Yeah I know that Cas." Tim said, "What I'm talking about is what do you mean about the date tonight? I can't go." He added.

"Tim what do you mean you can't go?" Cassie asked, "You forgot about the date and I reminded you with proof." She added.

"Cassie I have work to do tonight." Tim argued.

"Tim we don't get to spend a lot of time as a couple in this hero business and you promised that we could do something special tonight with you not backing out, which you already broke. And now, just when you said that you were going to do better when it comes to us spending time together, you're going to try to back out again?!" Cassie asked.

"Cassie I know I said that I was going to do better and I meant it. But I really need to get this work done and get it back to Bruce." Tim said.

"Tim you work on that any other time. Tomorrow even." Cassie said, "I'm sure Bruce doesn't need all this information by tonight." She added.

"Still I want to get this done tonight because you never know. I'm sorry Cassie, but we're just going to have to go out another night." Tim said, and turned back to his computer to resume working.

Cassie only glared at him in response.

* * *

Later that night, Cassie was walking towards the Gotham City zeta tube, holding a screaming and tied up Tim over her shoulder.

"Cassie put me down!" Tim yelled, "And get me out of your lasso!" he added.

"I'll put you down once we get to the zeta tube and I'll get you out of my lasso once we get to our destination." Cassie said.

Tim responded by trying, in vain, to wrangle himself loose from her lasso and getting out of her grip.

"You can move around all you want. You're not getting away from me." Cassie said, her hold on Tim firm over her shoulder.

Tim huffed, but he stopped his struggling as he knew that she was right.

"We're almost there." Cassie said, "I wonder if Jaime and Traci are already there." She added.

"Jaime and Traci? What would they be doing in Gotham City?" Tim asked.

"I told them that we would be in Gotham and to stay by the zeta tube so that we could meet up with them there." Cassie answered.

"Ok but that doesn't explain why they are here when it's just going to be a date between the two of us." Tim said.

"Oh our date is not here in Gotham." Cassie said, "And it's not just us they're going to be with us." She added.

"What do you mean they're going with us?! And where are we going?!" Tim asked.

"We're going on a double date Tim." Cassie said, "And we're going to California." She added.

"DOUBLE DATE?! CALIFORNIA?!" Tim exclaimed.

"Why are you being so loud?" Cassie asked.

"What do you mean were going on a double date?! And why do we need to go all the way to California for it?!" Tim asked. Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I meant what I said, Tim." Cassie said, "We're going on a date with Jaime and Traci tonight. And we're going to California for it because Disneyland is in California." She added.

"Disneyland?!" Tim exclaimed.

"Yep!" Cassie said.

"Why Disneyland?!" Tim asked.

"Because it's 90's Night there tonight. You said that you were down for whatever and that I could decide what our date would be so I picked this because I thought it would be fun. And after talking to Traci I thought that making it a double date would make it even more fun." Cassie said.

"But isn't the park going close soon?" Tim asked.

"Well once we get there it'll be 8:00pm PST so the park would close in three hours." Cassie answered.

"Then why are we going? We're not going to have enough time to do anything." Tim said.

"That's where your wrong Timmy. 90's Night is an after-hours event so the park isn't closing at normal time." Cassie said.

"Listen Cassie this has gone too far. I really need to get back to the mansion and finish that work for Bruce. Can we please do this another time?" Tim asked.

"Tonight is the last night Disneyland is having 90's Night this year and I already got our tickets. You promised me a date tonight and you're going to follow through with it. Also, Bruce probably isn't even stressing about you handing in your work tonight." Cassie said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor, Bruce was sitting on the couch in his living room reading a newspaper, while Alfred was dusting a picture on the wall. After a moment, Bruce looked up to Alfred.

"Alfred do you know where Tim is?" Bruce asked.

"Cassandra took him out for a double date, sir." Alfred answered.

"So he's going to be out of the mansion for the night?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, sir." Alfred said.

"And it's just us tonight?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, sir." Alfred said.

"I see." Bruce said.

There was a moment of silence between Bruce and Alfred before Alfred spoke up.

"I'll go get your favorite wine and two wine glasses." Alfred said, walking out of the room.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said, putting down the newspaper. He then reached for his remote and turned on his television and started flipping channels. Once he got to his desired channel, this was heard:

"_**Previously on The Real Housewives of Orange County…."**_

* * *

Tim only huffed in response.

"Aww poor baby." Cassie said, lovingly.

"I'm not a baby!" Tim said, "And are we at the zeta tube yet?!" he asked.

"Wow you're complaining like you're the one who's walking." Cassie said rolling her eyes, "And we'll be there in about fifteen minutes." She added.

"I don't know why you decided to walk to the Gotham City zeta tube when there was one in the mansion." Tim said.

"I needed to exercise." Cassie said, shrugging her shoulders.

Tim left out another huff. The next fifteen minutes were one of silence as Cassie continued walking to the Gotham City zeta tube with a pouting Tim over her shoulders. Eventually Cassie spoke up again.

"I see the zeta tube in sight." Cassie said, then squinted her eyes, "And I see two people standing a little ways away from it…is that? It's them! They're here!" she added.

She then started jogging towards the zeta beam, with Tim bobbling along the way.

"Hey Cassie slow down!" Tim exclaimed, but Cassie ignored him.

"Traci! Jaime!" Cassie called out to her friends.

Jaime and Traci looked up and saw Cassie jogging towards them.

"Cassie!" Traci exclaimed, and started jogging towards Cassie. Jaime calmly walked after her.

The two girls eventually met each other half way and went to give each other a hug until they noticed a slight predicament.

"Oh!" Cassie said, remembering that she had Tim over her shoulder. Cassie and Traci then moved in different angles to see if they could give each other a hug then, but to no avail. Cassie then opted to gently toss Tim onto the grass besides her and he landed with a thud. Cassie and Traci then proceeded to give each other a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Tim was tossing and turning on the ground trying to get himself out of  
Cassie's lasso. Eventually he noticed a shadow over him and he turned to look up and saw Jaime standing before him, smirking down at him.

"Well you got yourself in a tight predicament there, huh _hermano_?" Jaime joked.

Tim glared at him, "Oh ha ha ha." He said sarcastically.

Jaime just laughed.

"You think you can help me out of here?" Tim asked.

"Sure pal." Jaime said, bending down to help Tim out of the lasso.

"Don't you dare touch him Jaime!" Cassie called out from her hug with Traci.

Jaime then started to back off with his hands up, "Sorry dude. Turns out I can't help you." He said.

Tim just groaned. Cassie and Traci then released each other from their hug.

"I missed you!" Traci said.

"I missed you, too!" Cassie replied.

"Oh my gosh I love your outfit!" Traci said.

"Thank you!" Cassie replied, "I love your hair! The half up half down looks great on you! And did you do it with a braid?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to try something new." Traci said.

"It looks great! You should really start wearing you hat less and have your hair out more. You look really pretty." Cassie said.

"I've told her that many times." Jaime called out.

"Oh you!" Traci said, looking towards Jaime. Jaime just shrugged in reply.

"Um excuse me?" Tim called out. Cassie, Traci, and Jaime looked down at him.

"Oh right sorry!" Cassie said. She then bent down to help him to his feet.

"Thank you." Tim said, "Now can you please get me out of this thing?" he asked.

"I'm not letting you out until we get there. I'm not taking any chances." Cassie told him.

"Aw come on Cassie!" Tim exclaimed.

"Wait what's going on?" Traci asked.

Cassie pulled Traci away from the boys so that she could tell her the story. While Cassie explained to her what was going on, Jaime talked to Tim.

"Dude what's you malfunction right now?" Jaime asked.

"Cassie tied me up with her lasso after I told her that I couldn't go out tonight due to work!" Tim said.

"Traci told me that you promised her that you would go out on a date with her tonight." Jaime said, "Did you forget again?" he asked.

"Well…..I um…yeah." Tim said looking down.

"You know you do that a lot." Jaime said, raising his eyebrow.

"I know and I promised her that I was going to do better." Tim said, "But I really had work to complete tonight and she pulled this stunt!" he added.

"Dude it's not that serious. You can finish that work some other time. Just be in the moment and have fun with your girlfriend and friends." Jaime said.

Before Tim could respond, Cassie and Traci walked back over to them.

"Okay so are we all ready to go?" Cassie asked.

"No." Tim grumbled, but he was completely ignored.

"I am!" Traci said, "Are you ready cutie?" she asked Jaime.

"Babe why do you have to call me that around everyone?" Jaime groaned.

"Because everyone should know how cute you are! And so that these other tramps out here know that your mine and not to even think of trying to flirt with you." Traci said, squeezing his cheeks.

"Aw babe come one!" Jaime said.

"_Not that any other tramps, as the Traci Thurston puts it, would even give you the time of day." _The scarab said.

"Hey! You shut up!" Jaime said, turning his head to the side, "And the reason why other girls didn't really give me the time of day was because you always picked fights with me and made me look like a mad man in front of them! Thank goodness it didn't work with Traci. She actually finds it amusing." He added. Traci just giggled as she sees that Jaime is arguing with his scarab.

"_Like I said before those other tramps weren't right for you. I was weary of the Traci Thurston at first, but she has proven to be a trust worthy person for you, so I approve of her being your mate." _He added.

Jaime nearly fell over, but remembered that Traci was snuggled on his chest.

"Dude I already told you we haven't-!" Jaime stopped himself, not wanting to say it out loud with Traci there, "And stop saying the word tramp!" he added.

"_Blame the Traci Thurston for saying it. It has a nice ring to it so I think I might keep it my, as you call it, vocabulary…..cutie." _The scarab said. If the scarab had a face, Jaime could just see it smirking at him.

"Ok listen you!" Jaime started, but was interrupted.

"Excuse me lovebirds, you never finished answering my question." Cassie's voice called out.

Jaime and Traci turned their heads towards Tim and Cassie, the former staring at them like they had two heads and the latter giving them a knowing smirk. They completely forgot that Tim and Cassie were there. Traci pulled away from Jaime, both blushing and slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Are you two ready to go?" Cassie asked.

"Yes." Jaime and Traci said together.

"Then let's go!" Cassie exclaimed.

Cassie, Tim, Jaime, and Traci, with Cassie dragging Tim along by her lasso, then walked towards the zeta tube to go to Anaheim, California. After a few minutes, the zeta tube hymned at the sound of their exit through it.

* * *

The time was 8:00pm, and even at later time, the entrance to Disneyland was still booming with people. It was especially booming this particular night since it was 90's Night. Cassie, Tim, Traci, and Jaime were currently waiting in line to scan their entry tickets.

"This is so exciting!" Traci said.

"Yeah look at all the people here!" Cassie said.

"This must be a popular event that Disney holds here." Jaime said, observing the crowd.

"It is. I've heard really good reviews about it." Cassie said.

"This is too much people for one park. We should just go somewhere else for this double date. We could go somewhere in Los Angeles or the Santa Monica Pier." Tim said, "I have an even better idea! We could hang out back in Gotham at Wayne Manor." He suggested.

"Nice try Timmy." Cassie said, "This park is always packed so it shouldn't surprise you. And like I said before, I already bought us tickets and the same goes for Traci with her and Jaime. We're going in." she added.

Tim groaned in defeat.

"Oh come on man lighten up. It's going to be a fun night." Jaime said, patting Tim on his shoulder.

They spent ten more minutes in line before the finally reached the front. As the worker scanned their entry tickets she noticed the lasso around Tim.

"Uh should I be concerned?" The worker asked.

"No need to worry." Cassie told the worker with a smile, "My boyfriend here promised me a date tonight and he tried to back out of it, so I tied him up with some of his camping rope that he had back at his house." She added. The worker seemed to buy her story and nodded.

"Ah I see." She said, "Well this wouldn't be the first time something like this happened." She added with a smile, shrugging her shoulders.

Tim looked at her incredulously.

"You mean you've seen this here before?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep!" The worker said, "Though the rope is something new." She added.

Everyone has a good laugh at that. Everyone except Tim, that is.

"Before you four head in I want to give you these." The worker said, bending down to reach inside a box by her feet. She then pulled out four fanny packs, each with a Disneyland 90's Night logo on them.

"Sweet!" Jaime said.

"These are so cool!" Traci said.

"Yeah we can use these for future Disney trips!" Cassie said, "Right Tim?" she asked, turning to him.

"Yeah sure." Tim said blankly. Cassie gave him a surprised look.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's head in!" Traci exclaimed.

The four friends walked through the entrance and stood in the middle of the open space that was right after the entrance to take a look at their surroundings.

"Wow I don't even know where to start." Traci said.

"Well we should all go to the restroom first and then maybe we can hit one of the shops." Cassie said.

Both Jaime and Traci nodded with agreement.

"No the first thing that you are going to do is get me out of this damn lasso! Especially now that we are inside the park." Tim said, annoyed that he was still tied up.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Sorry!" Cassie said, and began to un-loop her lasso from around her boyfriend. Once he was free, Tim stretched his arms.

"Oh yeah that feels good! My arms were starting to get uncomfortable." Tim said, and then looked towards Cassie, "Never do that again." He told her.

"Hey desperate times call for desperate measures." Cassie said, shrugging her shoulders, "I'll do it again if I have to." She added.

Tim rolled his eyes while Jaime and Traci stifled their laughs.

"Ok now that I'm free, lets head towards the restrooms. I've had to go for the past thirty minutes." Tim said, and then speed walked over to the restrooms that were by the entrance. Cassie, Traci, and Jaime followed.

* * *

Once they all used the restroom, they decided to go into one of the shopping at the shops on Main Street. They split up to go into different stores, so Traci and Jaime were in one store that mainly sold make up, Cassie was in a store that mainly sold jewelry, and Tim went into a store that sold mainly clothes and jewelry.

Cassie was currently looking at different types of jewelry. She then spotted something that immediately her interest. After staring at it for a minute or two she spoke.

"This reminds me so much of him. I hope it's not too expensive." She said.

She asked the worker for the price and once she found out that the item was affordable she asked for it and went to the cashiers' desk to pay for it.

After paying for the item Cassie walked out of the store and back onto Main Street.

"I hope he likes it." Cassie said to herself.

She looked up and saw Tim waiting outside of the store he was in looking at his phone. She walked over to him.

"Hey!" Cassie said to him as she reached him.

"Hey." Tim said, looking up at her.

"Did you find anything you like in there?" Cassie asked him.

"Not really." Tim said, putting his phone back in his pocket and shrugging.

"Oh come on you mean to tell me that you went into that store and got nothing for yourself? Even after you said that something caught your eye from the window?" Cassie asked him.

"I thought I did see something but it turned out to be nothing so I didn't get myself anything." Tim said.

"Oh really? Then what's in the bag?" Cassie asked, pointing to the bag in Tim's hand.

"Oh I got something for Stephanie." Tim answered.

"Stephanie?" Cassie repeated.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend and a saw a mug in there that she has been obsessed with so I decided to get it for her." Tim said, pulling the mug, which had Buzz Lightyear on it, out of the bag to show to Cassie, "Isn't it cool?" He asked.

"Yeah….totally." Cassie said. She was somewhat deflated at the fact that Tim got something for Stephanie and not her. His _girlfriend_.

While Tim put the mug back into the bag, Jaime and Traci emerged from their store. Once Traci saw where Cassie and Tim were standing she rushed over to them with Jaime following behind her.

"Cassie! Cassie! Look! Look!" Traci exclaimed as she rushed over to her friend.

"What is it?" Cassie laughed as she turned her attention towards Traci.

Traci reached into her bag and pulled out two make up boxes.

"That store was selling make up by ColourPop!" Traci exclaimed, "And they have a limited-edition Disney line!" She added.

"Are you serious?!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Traci exclaimed, "I got the Princess Tiana blush and lipstick pack! And I got you the Cinderella one!" she added.

"For real?! Thank you!" Cassie exclaimed, taking the makeup box from Traci.

Jaime walked over to where Tim was as Traci and Cassie excitedly chatted with each other about the makeup.

"They are having the time of their lives." Jaime said as he observed the girls.

"Yeah." Tim said blankly.

"You okay _hermano_?" Jaime asked, looking at Tim with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine." Tim said, looking at his phone again.

But Jaime wasn't so convinced.

* * *

Cassie, Tim, Traci, and Jaime were walking and talking about what to do next when they spotted Mickey Mouse and Goofy.

"Oh my gosh its Mickey and Goofy!" Traci exclaimed.

"Boys can we please get a group picture with them?" Cassie asked the boys.

"Please? Please?" Traci joined in.

"Okay. Okay." Jaime laughed, "I'm down. Tim?" Jaime asked his friend.

"Whatever." Tim said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh…well…okay." Cassie said uncertainly, "Lets go over to them I guess." She added.

The four friends walked over to where Mickey Mouse and Goofy were.

"Can we please get a group picture with you two?" Traci asked excitedly.

Mickey Mouse and Goofy happily agreed and a random woman that was passing by offered to take the picture for them on Traci's phone. They all got into position.

"Come on Tim, smile." Cassie said when she noticed that Tim wasn't smiling.

Tim did a small forced smile. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. It was better then him not smiling at all.

The picture was taken.

* * *

After a while, the four friends decided that it was time to eat dinner. They decided to get food at restaurant in the park that served Italian food. The four were currently sitting at a table eating their delicious food.

"This spaghetti is amazing!" Traci said.

"It really is." Cassie said, who got the same thing as her.

"I'm really digging this chicken parmesan." Jaime said.

"Are you enjoying your pizza Tim?" Cassie asked.

Tim was currently looking at his pizza, chewing on a slice that he currently had in his hand.

"It's okay." Tim shrugged, not looking up at her.

Cassie looked at him.

"Okay." She said softly and looked down at her food to continue eating.

Jaime and Traci gave each other a concerned look before turning their heads to look back at the couple sitting across from them.

* * *

After going on a ride and walking around some more, the four friends then came across an open area. In that open area were people dancing to old 90's tunes.

"Oh this looks awesome!" Traci said.

"It sure does!" Cassie said, "Everyone is just dancing and grooving their butts off!" she added.

"I'm liking the music I'm hearing." Jaime said.

"90's music is amazing music babe." Traci said, "It's second best to 80's music." She added.

"Well let's go and get our groove on then." Jaime said, holding his hand out to Traci, which she gladly took.

The two headed towards where everyone else was dancing. Cassie then turned to Tim.

"Come on Tim! Let's go dance!" Cassie said, dancing a little herself.

"I'm good right here." Tim said, "You go on ahead." He added.

"Tim I want to dance with you." Cassie said.

"You know I don't dance." Tim argued.

"Yeah but live a little you know." Cassie said, "No one is going to judge you." She added.

"I don't want to dance Cassie." Tim said.

"Please?" Cassie said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. Tim just looked at her.

"Alright." He sighed.

"Yay!" Cassie cheered.

She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the dancing crowd. She let go of his wrist and began to dance her life away. Tim danced, too, but only a little bit. Again that was better than nothing.

A few ways away from them, Jaime and Traci were dancing together. This was the most Jaime has ever danced in his life, and he was having so much fun. Well, he was having fun until Blue (Da Ba Dee) started playing. As soon as he heard the song start playing, he stopped dancing.

"And I'm gone." Jaime said and started walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" Traci laughed as she grabbed onto his arm to stop his retreat.

"I hate this stupid song." Jaime grumbled, "You guys troll me too much with it." He added, crossing his arms.

"We do it out of love." Traci said, pinching his cheek again, "And besides, the song is catchy as hell." She added.

She then started dancing to the beat of the song. And Jaime, while we wasn't walking away anymore, just stood there pouting with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on you big baby lighten up. You have to admit it's a good-!" Traci stopped when she looked to the side and saw two people. Two people that looked really familiar. She then stopped dancing.

"You okay Trac?" Jaime asked when he saw her stop dancing.

"Jaime look." Traci said, pointing over to the direction where she saw the two people, "Is that who I think it is?" she asked.

Jaime looked in the direction that she as pointing and saw the two people. They looked familiar to him, too. Both Jaime and Traci squinted their eyes to get a better look at the two, when suddenly realization hit them.

"Wait a minute." Traci said, "Is that Brenda and Paco?" she asked.

"That is Brenda and Paco!" Jaime said, elated to see his friends, "YO BRENDA! PACO!" he called out.

The two turned their heads to the directions they heard their names being called from. They saw Jaime and Traci walking towards them.

"Jaime? Yo dude what's up?!" Paco said, giving Jaime their friend hand shake when he reached him.

"The sky." Jaime said. The two friends laughed.

"Hey Traci!" Brenda said, giving Traci a hug.

"Hi Brenda!" Traci said, squeezing her back.

"What are you two doing all the way out here in Anaheim?" Jaime asked.

"Well ever since you had your friend Dick hack those zeta tubes to give us access I've been wanting to use them to go somewhere outside of El Paso, but Brenda here never wanted to go anywhere." Paco said.

"That is not true and you know it." Brenda said, elbowing her boyfriend in the arm.

"Ow babe." Paco said rubbing his arm. The got a laugh out of Jaime and Traci.

"The real story is that if we were going to use those zeta tubes to go somewhere outside of El Paso, the place had to be worth the trip. And when I came across 90's Night here at Disneyland, I thought it would be an awesome thing to go to, so I let Paco know about it, we bought tickets, and here we are!" Brenda said.

"Cool!" Traci said.

"So what about you two?" Paco said, "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Oh we're here on a double date with Tim and Cassie." Jaime said.

"Two of your team members?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah." Both Jaime and Traci said.

"Oh well we don't want to impose." Brenda said.

"You guys could never impose! In fact I think it would be awesome if you guys joined us!" Jaime said.

"Yeah I'm sure Tim and Cassie wouldn't mind. Cassie already really likes you guys. Tim hasn't met ya'll yet but I'm sure he would like ya'll, too." Traci said.

"Once he's gotten to know you that is." Jaime added.

"Hey where are Cassie and Tim?" Traci asked.

"That's a good question actually." Jaime said, looking around the crowd for their friends. Suddenly he spotted them.

"Yo Tim! Cassie! Over here!" Jaime called out.

Tim and Cassie turned their heads in the direction where Jaime was calling out to them. They saw that Jaime was motioning for them to come over to where he, Traci, Brenda, and Paco were standing off to the side.

"Get over here!" Jaime called out.

Tim and Cassie maneuvered their way through the crowd to get to where their friends were standing.

"Hey Brenda and Paco!" Cassie greeted them, "What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We're here for 90's Night! Just like you guys are!" Paco said.

"Awesome!" Cassie said.

She then turned her attention towards Tim.

"Tim, this is Brenda and Paco. They are really good friends of Jaime." Cassie said.

"Hey. Nice to meet you two." Time said, waving.

"Like wise man." Paco said, waving back.

"Since Brenda and Paco are here, I thought that it would be great if they could join our double date. Is that okay with you?" Traci asked.

"Of course!" Cassie exclaimed, "I would love for you two to join us!" she added.

"Sweet!" Brenda said.

"It's a double turned triple date!" Traci said.

"Is that okay with you Tim?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie I really don't care." Tim said.

Cassie blinked at him in response.

"Oh someone is testy tonight." Paco said.

"Anyway…...this is awesome! We haven't hung out in forever!" Brenda said.

"I know we haven't." Traci said.

"Hey are you guys staying for the fireworks?" Paco asked.

"They're still doing the fireworks show tonight?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah they are, but this one is special. It's going to be a 90's themed firework show." Brenda said.

"A 90's themed fireworks show?!" Cassie and Traci repeated.

"Yep!" Brenda said.

"Oh we HAVE to see that!" Traci exclaimed.

"I agree!" Cassie said, "What time is the show?" she asked.

"Its going to be at 12:30am." Brenda said.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Tim said, "What time is the show?" he asked.

"12:30am." Brenda repeated.

"Why is it so late?" Tim asked.

"Tim 90's Night is an after-hours event here at Disneyland." Jaime said, "Of course it's going to be late." He added.

"I'm not staying that late." Tim said.

"Tim none of us are ready to leave yet." Cassie said.

"Then you guys stay for it. I'm going to leave sometime before it." Tim said.

"Tim you can't leave!" Cassie said.

"I can Cassie." Tim said, "I need to get home to finish my work." He added.

"I told you, you can finish that work some other-!" Cassie started, but Tim interrupted her.

"No Cassie! I cannot finish my work some other time!" Tim said, "It's really important to me that I get my work done in a timely manner so I can get it back to Bruce! You know this! So I don't know why you would actually try and force me to go out with you tonight! I can't believe you would actually be this inconsiderate!" he added.

What followed was a moment of pure silence. Cassie just looked at Tim with a look of disbelief. Jaime, Traci, Brenda, and Paco looked back and forth between the couple with shocked looks on their faces.

"Man I wish I didn't eat all my popcorn earlier." Paco whispered.

Brenda gave him a hard elbow in the arm in response.

"Ow!" Paco whispered, rubbing his arm.

"Idiot!" Brenda whispered to him.

But before she could say anything else, all four noticed Cassie's face of disbelief turn into one with a fierce glare.

"Oh no." Traci whispered.

"You can't believe _I _would be this inconsiderate?" Cassie hissed.

"That's what I said Cassie." Tim said, frowning at her.

"You can't believe I would be this inconsiderate?!" Cassie repeated, "I can't believe _YOU _would be this inconsiderate!" she hissed.

"How am I being inconsiderate?!" Tim asked, "I'm not the one keeping you from doing any work you have to do, nor would I ever do that in the first place!" he added.

"This isn't about your work Tim!" Cassie said.

"Then what is it about?!" Tim exclaimed, raising his arms in the air.

"This is about you and I Tim! And how you've been so inconsiderate when it comes to us spending time together as a couple!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Wha…what?" Tim said.

"You are very inconsiderate when it comes to us trying to spend time together Tim!" Cassie repeated, "I'm always trying to hang out with you outside of our extracurricular activities, but you're always working. And when we do make plans to hang out you flake on me saying that you have work to do! It's like I'm in a competition with your work for your attention!" she added.

Tim was just stunned into silence.

"And to make matters worse, there are times when you actually forget that we make plans together! We talked about this back at the Manor before we even came here Tim, I even had proof with the plans for this date! After showing you that proof you _PROMISED _that you would do better when it came to us spending time together. And what did you do? What did _YOU _do?! You tried to back out of it so that you could finish your stupid work!" Cassie exclaimed.

Tim looked down with guilt, knowing that she was right.

"I have to relish in the time that we do spend together because I don't know when we'll be able to do it again with our extracurricular activities and the work you do outside of it Tim! All I ask of you is that we can spend more time together!" Cassie said, "Is that too much to ask?!" she asked.

Tim was so chastised into guilt that he didn't know what to say.

"Well I guess it is because it's clear that you value your work more than me." Cassie said before running off.

Tim just stared after her.

"Cassie wait!" Traci yelled, running after her.

Tim watched her run after Cassie before turning his attention back to Jaime, Brenda, and Paco. Brenda just shook her head at him and followed Traci.

That just left Tim, Jaime, and Paco. Tim just sighed into his hands.

"Ugh why did this night have to turn out like this?" Tim asked himself.

"You have no one else but yourself to blame, _hermano_." Jaime said.

"What?" Tim said, looking at Jaime.

"Dude all Cassie wanted to do was spend time with you and you can't even give her that."  
Jaime said.

"Hey! I told her that I had work to do!" Tim argued.

"Dude seriously?" Jaime deadpanned.

Tim and Jaime stared at each other for a moment before Tim sighed and looked down.

"Aw man." Tim grumbled sliding his hands down his face, "I really screwed up didn't I?" he asked.

"Big time dude." Paco said, "And I'm only an outsider looking in." he added.

"What am I going to do?" Tim asked.

"I don't know man." Jaime said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I will say this. Whenever Brenda and I get into fights like this I always make the effort to nip it in the bud as soon as possible so that we can sort out our issues and that there's no ill feelings between us." Paco said, "And I always make sure that I'm the one that initiates it, especially when it was me that screwed up." He added.

"I couldn't agree more." Jaime said, "Just talk to her dude." He added.

Tim looked at them and then looked down, deep in thought. A moment later Jaime spoke up.

"Traci just texted me. She said that they want to go on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and are heading over right now. They want us to meet them there." Jaime said.

"Then let's get going, shall we." Paco said.

The three boys then started walking in the direction that the Pirates of the Caribbean ride was located.

* * *

Jaime, Paco, and Tim were making their way over to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, with Tim deep in thought the whole way over. He really screwed up and he was trying to figure out how he could apologize to Cassie. How he could make things right again.

"_**Will I even be able to fix this?" **_Tim thought to himself.

"Hey I see the girls up there." Paco said, pointing to where he saw the girls standing a few feet away from them.

"Hey!" Jaime called out to them.

The girls turned their attention towards the boys walking towards them.

"Hey boys!" Traci said, waving at them as they reached them.

"Took you boys long enough." Brenda joked, "Come on the ride is over there." She added, pointing over to where the ride was.

Brenda and Paco started walking towards the ride entrance. Jaime started walking after them when Traci stopped him.

"What is it?" Jaime asked her.

"Hang on one second." Traci said, and then walked behind him. She then proceeded to jump on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"I want a piggy-back ride." Traci said playfully.

"You are something else you know that." Jaime said smirking, all the while hooping his arms around the bottom of her legs.

"But you love me all the same." Traci said, as Jaime proceeded to follow Brenda and Paco with Traci on his back.

Cassie and Tim just stood staring at each other, Cassie with a blank face and Tim with an awkward one. Tim rubbed the back of his neck with his hand trying to think of what to say. Before he had the chance to say anything, however, Cassie just turned and started following their friends towards the ride entrance. Tim watched her go and then sighed.

"_**Maybe I won't be able to fix this." **_He thought to himself.

Tim then followed after Cassie to catch up with his friends.

They ended up waiting in line for about ten minutes before they got to the front of the line. They discovered that each boat had about four rows in them, so when the new boat came up for them, Jaime and Traci took the back row and Brenda and Paco took the row in front of them. Another random couple took the front row, so that left the second row open for Tim and Cassie to sit in.

Cassie wordlessly took her seat in the row without saying a word. Tim just awkwardly stood there for a moment.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get in?" Cassie asked nonchalantly.

Tim just looked at her before getting into the row and sitting next to her.

A few moments later the ride began. Five minutes into the ride and they were all having a good time on it. Well, almost all of them. Tim looked over to Cassie, who made an effort to look the other way at the moving animatronics on her side and not at him. Tim sighed, knowing that she would do this the whole ride and not talk to him at all. He then looked over at the moving animatronics on his side.

All was going as well as they could have, until two minutes later when the ride and the animatronics around it came to a complete stop.

"What the hell?" Paco said.

"Why did the ride stop?" Jaime asked.

"Do you think it's part of the ride?" Traci asked.

Brenda turned around and gave her a "Are you serious?" look.

"Hey it was just a suggestion." Traci said, putting her hands up in defense.

All of a sudden and announcement was heard.

"**Good evening sailors. We're experiencing some technical difficulties at the moment. Please remain seated and we will hopefully get you continuing through Pirates momentarily. We apologize for any inconvenience and greatly appreciate your patience and understanding." **A voice on the announcer called out. The six friends immediately came to the same realization: they were stuck.

"Oh come the fuck on!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

The six friends found themselves stuck on the ride for the next thirty minutes. They were the most boring thirty minutes of Tim's life. He looked behind him and saw that Jaime, Traci, Brenda, and Paco were all conversing with each other to pass the time. He then looked over at Cassie, who had her left arm propped on the side of the boat with her head resting onto her left fist. She was staring forward making sure not to look at him.

While the past thirty minutes have been boring, it really had Tim thinking about his actions tonight, and his previous actions of when he basically stood Cassie up. He felt like a complete asshole and he didn't know what he could do to make things right. Then he thought about what Paco and Jaime told him earlier.

"_Just talk to her." _Their words rang in his head. He then turned to face Cassie.

"Wow some luck we had on this ride, huh?" Tim said, trying to start up some small talk with his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Cassie sighed, shrugging her shoulders.

There was a moment of silence between the two.

"Cassie I've been acting like a complete asshole lately." Tim said looking down.

"You got that right." Cassie said.

"I've been so into my detective work that I've basically been standing you up when it comes to us hanging out and going on dates and that wasn't cool of me at all. It especially wasn't cool of me to act like such an ass tonight, a night that you were really looking forward to." Tim said looking up at her, "I'm really sorry Cass." He added.

Cassie continued to stare forward and then turned her head to face him. They then stared at each other for a moment.

"Keep going." Cassie said.

"I guess I just got so caught up in trying to be the best detective I could be that I lost sight of what was really important, which is you Cass." Tim said. Cassie was touched.

"Tim you are already a great detective. Hell Bruce has already made that observation himself." Cassie said.

"I know but since he said that I just don't want to let him down." Tim said.

"You can never let him down, Tim. You might make mistakes, but that's what makes you human." Cassie said.

They stared at each other again.

"Cassie I love you. You're one of the best things to ever happen to me and I don't want to lose you. I promise that I'm going to do better by us and I really mean it this time." Tim said.

"I love you, too Tim." Cassie said, "And I want to believe you on that promise but how do I know that you're serious about it this time? How do I know you're not going to flake on me, on us again?" she asked.

Tim then raised his right pinkie finger.

"Because Pookie….I'm pinkie swearing on it." Tim said softly.

For the second time tonight, Cassie was touched.

"Pookie?...You haven't called me that in forever." Cassie said.

"I know." Tim said with a smile, "I kind of missed it." He added.

Cassie laughed and then raised her left pinkie finger and looped it with Tim's pinkie.

"Pinkie swear?" Cassie said.

"Pinkie swear." Tim said.

They both leaned in for a kiss when a sniffle stopped them midway. They looked behind them and saw Jaime, Traci, Brenda, and Paco looking at them with dramatic touched looks on their faces.

"This is just so beautiful." Traci said dramatically.

"Young love is such a beautiful thing." Jaime said equally dramatic.

"Awww guys come on!" Tim and Cassie said in unison.

Suddenly the ride jerked forward and the animatronics around them started moving again. The ride was back in business.

"Ha! We're moving!" Brenda exclaimed. They all cheered with happiness and excitement.

"That means we're going to be getting off soon! Thank goodness because I've had to use the bathroom for the past twenty minutes." Paco said.

That got a good laugh out of everyone.

* * *

After finally getting off of the ride, the six friends immediately found a restroom. After everyone did their business they made their way over to where Sleeping Beauty's Castle was so that they could find a good spot for the fireworks show.

"We still have enough time to get there and pick out a good spot." Brenda said.

Tim and Cassie were walking hand-in-hand behind their friends when Tim suddenly stopped her.

"What is it Tim?" Cassie asked a little confused.

"I just wanted to give you something before we got there." Tim said.

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold bracelet with detailing that looked similar to her lasso.

"Oh my gosh!" Cassie exclaimed looking at the bracelet.

"You like it?" Tim asked.

"I love it!" Cassie exclaimed, "It's so beautiful! Where did you get it?" she asked.

"I got it at that store I stopped in after we got here." Tim said while putting the bracelet around her wrist.

"I thought you only got that mug for Stephanie." Cassie said, "And you said that what you thought that caught your eye was nothing." She added.

"I did get that mug for Stephanie. But I lied when I said that the thing that caught my eye was nothing so I could get you to back off a little so I could surprise you with it." Tim said.

"Oh you." Cassie said, playfully punching Tim in his arm.

Tim laughed in response.

"Since you gave me my gift I might as well give you yours." Cassie said, pulling out the item she bought in the jewelry store earlier. It was a silver ring with a bird on it.

"Woah you got that for me?!" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Cassie said, "As soon as I saw it, it reminded me of you. My Robin." She added softly with a smile.

She then put the ring on one of Tim's fingers and he admired it.

"I love it." Tim said, looking back up at her, "But not as much as I love you." He added.

"The feeling is mutual." Cassie said.

They then wrapped their arms around each other, their mouths capturing a kiss between them.

The moment was soon broken by a shout.

"Hey lovebirds!" a voice called out to them.

Tim and Cassie broke the kiss and looked over to see Jaime and Traci standing a few feet away from them.

"The firework show is going to start soon." Traci said with a smile.

"Yeah Brenda and Paco went ahead to try and find us a spot. Come on!" Jaime said, making an arm motion for them to follow them. Then they both turned and started walking away.

Tim and Cassie laughed and followed their friends holding each other's hands.

This night turned out being a success after all.

* * *

**A/N: This one shot was written as a gift to a friend of mine on Archive of Our Own. His username is ClockworkFirefly and he has some amazing YJ stories on there. Check them out when you get the chance. Also some inspiration for this chapter came form a vlog on YouTube titled 'STUCK ON Pirates of the Carribean ride. Breakdown & Evacuation (EXPOSED!)'. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! Leave a comment if you'd like to!**

**Here are the translations to the words that are in Spanish:**

**Hermano = Brother**


End file.
